Hawk VS Wraith
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: After the battle with the Warrior, Maya left Sanctuary, leaving behind her friends and family. One of her supposed "friend" makes an appearance, showing Maya that not everything can be left behind.
1. Loss

_**Hawk vs Wraith is a little story about Lilith and Maya, my two fav. characters from Borderlands. After defeating the warrior, Maya decided to leave Sanctuary behind her, as well as her lover, Lilith. Supports the Krieg-Tina family theory, idk if its true. All vault hunters are alive, except of Roland but we already know that.**_

_**Future lemons, rated just for language for now. Note please that English isn't my native language, so no flames about that, thanks. Leave a review if you want me to continue ;)**_

* * *

Pandora has changed. Again. For better, this time. Since we defeated this legendary Warrior, everything was fine. We had respect. And glory. We were the famous Vault Hunter. Saviors of Pandora. Since then, everyone went their separate ways. Salvador joined Brick in their training session. More peons to their private army i guess. Slabs were ruling this pitiful region, and since both Salvador and Brick enjoyed violence and death, it was the right place for them. On the other hand, Mordecai, still in pain from loosing his best friend, asked Zer0 to join him in hunt for Hyperion remains. Two utterly different assassins found their common goal. Kill every Hyperion bastard. Then there was our youngest member, Gaige. She and her death machine she used to simply call D went to Opportunity. To destroy every piece of reminder of Jack. Since we helped Angel, Gaige changed. Everyone knew she liked Angel. A lot. Even though she tricked us that time in Sanctuary, Gaige never felt anger or rage towards her. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew Angel was a good woman. A good girl, as we later discovered. Seeing what Jack did to her, Gaige snapped. It was her robot, her D how ended Jack for good. Throwing him down the cliff to the boiling lava was perfect. Everyone laughed. Everyone except her. I never saw her like that. She was the one that always joked about everything. After that, she decided that Opportunity had plenty of things she could broke. Now our leader, Axton. After coming back to Sanctuary, he was chosen to lead. Roland was a great leader, i knew that even though i hated him. But Axton was somehow different. He had this inner charm about him. Knowing what exactly to say to make people do what he wanted. Or to calm them. Or to make them fear him. My thoughts were that Lilith would take over, but i was wrong. She felt useless, sitting in this big, floating city all alone. And so she went back to her old, charming place. Returning as Fire Hawk. Our last member Krieg went to find his lost daughter Tina. When she dissapeared from the Tundra, he swore to find her. Everyone offered help, but it was futile. He had to do this alone. We knew that. And so, i am the last. It was me who freed Lilith. Me who ended the Warrior. As one of the remaining Sirens, i remain and survive on Pandora. Still searching for my origin. After what happened with Lilith, i couldn't stay near Sanctuary. She loved Roland, i knew that. I also knew what happened between me and her. I remember our last night just before our march, to end this blighted war. But nothing mattered, and later i choose Eridium Blight as my Haven. Fighting every Bandit i could see, every remaining Hyperion bastard that remained, i became a symbol of fear. Ice Wraith they called me. Enhancing my abilities with Eridum, just like Lilith, i was someone who was feared all across Pandora. This, and being the legendary Vault Hunter. But i had my weakness, and that was the red haired woman, always being on my mind. But also, always keeping me down. It was because of her i was in this state, crumbling into tiny pieces every day. Eversince i saw her for the first time, i knew we were bound together. Not by our Siren powers, but something else. Something deeply emotional. Something that was now dead. Buried.

Sitting in my small cottage in EB, i watched the sky taking yet another version of violet color. I was mesmerized by how perfect it was. In my left hand i had a bottle of strong booze, in my right one, a picture of me and Lilith. Smiling, holding each other tightly. Back then we were somehow happy, thus the smile on the picture. Taking another sip I stared at the photo in my hand, wondering just what might be the Firehawk doing, right at this moment. I could feel a small teardrop leaving my eye very slowly, taking its time to remind me just how pathetic i was. Sitting here, drinking, agonizing myself over a damn picture. I could feel my left hand furiously shaking with power. The power i could never fully control. The bottle suddenly smashed into tiny peaces, injuring my hand and my lover lip, since i was staring right at it. I was always saying to myself that _I'm the one in power. I control this. _I was horribly wrong. The Eridium might have enhanced my powers, but they became more unstable, more dangerous not only for my enemies, but for me as well. But i didn't cared. There was nothing for me to live, the only thing that was fueling me to go on was ... nothing. I never thought of killing myself, i never let my enemies get the better of me. That is not my style. I had nothing to fight for, no one to come back to, and yet i was still fighting. The curse of being a Siren i guess. I picked the shards from my lip and my hand, totally ignoring the pain. Droplets of blood were steaming down my hand, as well as they were dripping down my lip. I could taste my own blood, my very essence in my mouth. And again, it reminded me of Lilith and our first kiss. She was patching my arm, since i got shot staring at her well toned body. Her hands were bloody, since she tried to bandage the deep wound. I stared at her, memorizing her every movement, her every touch. She came to me face to face and i froze. One of her bloody finger run a slow path on my lover lip, as if marking it in some kind of a weird ritual. Her eyes pierced mine in a heated gaze, i could feel my own blood in my mouth, which was really strange. I closed my eyes when the same hand cupped my face, leaving blood marks all over my face. At the moment, i couldn't care less. I closed my eyes, letting the moment to imprint into my brain as a moment i never wanted to forget about. Then suddenly i could feel her velvet lips slightly touching mine. That was the key moment when i realized that i was, indeed, deeply in love with the most beautiful, most deadly and most kind creature i have ever laid my eyes on. The kiss was chaste, there was no passion that could cloud my judgement. _It was just a kiss. _I repeated these words until she withdrawn her head back, since we both needed air. The look she gave me send chills down my stomach, i could see just how much she wanted this to happen. And then i stormed from the room, fully aware that i was not prepared for this. I was not prepared for love.

Shaking my head, i knew i was daydreaming again. Thinking about her this way hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. The kind that reminded me how much emotions hurt. The moments are great when they last, but everything has to end one day. I stand up, last time looking at the perfect color game at the sky. When i opened the door that was connecting my backyard and the living room, i saw something, or rather someone, who i never wanted to see again.  
The wild FireHawk was standing right before me, her flaming hair as always. She was clothed in mainly black and orange colors, but other than that ? Nothing changed. Her body, her face always managed to pump my heart with desire and need. Even thought i was surprised, i was sure she could see the desire in my look. Her presence alone had a dazing effect on my entire body. And this was no different. When i saw her leaning over the main door, hands crossed, smile on her face, i wanted nothing more than to run to her and passionately show her just what she's doing to me. What kind of a primitive i could be when it came to her. My hand pretty hurt, so i just ignored her, knowing she would go nowhere. I went to the kitchen, not taking my eyes from her in the process. Searching the aid kit for bandages, i heard footsteps following me. She smiled, and i wasn't sure if she knew just how much that smile hurt.

"Still not in control, as always" she said, evidently pointing at my hand. I shook my head, smiling a little. Things really didn't changed.  
"Still bitchy, as always" I picked up a bottle of alcohol, and slowly poured it on a small towel that was hanging next to the counter. I cleaned my hand harshly, trying to awoke the pain so the other damned emotion wouldn't come back, biting me harshly. It actually worked, until she stopped my hand with her own.  
"That hurt. Here, let me help" she said, taking the wet towel from my hand, still smiling. She made slow movements on my hand, and as much as i hated to admit it, it felt good. To have her touch my skin again. Then she went to my lip, making a _Tsk tsk tsk _sound in the process. The cloth felt good on my wounded lip, but i knew that it was her effect on me that made so calm all of a sudden. "What do you want..." i whispered, trying to stay strong. Trying my best to show her she was no longer in control. "You.." And there it was. I could feel her other hand going down my stomach, lifting my shirt a little. Her fingers played with my stomach, gently touching my skin. I let out a loud moan, and i was really ashamed. She put down the bloody towel on the counter, and gently ran her finger on my lip, making me want to lick her finger. I, again, had not control over my body. I was hers, no doubt. Her bloody finger found its way into my mouth, making me even more excited as she ran it over my wanting tongue. I licked it furiously, which emitted a moan from the wild beast before me. Her hold on me weakened and i could see my chance of escaping this death trap. "That is no longer possible" i whispered into her ear, and then using my Phaselock on her. She was now in the air, and i smiled at my triumph. The mighty FireHawk was now in my grasps. The surprise on her face was evident, but i didn't cared. I throw her in the living room, right on the couch. She gasped, quickly trying to get from the position she was in. She looked at me, slowly lifting up but i calmed her with my gun pointing at her. I made sure she knew i wasn't playing around. Not anymore.

"There are some things we should discuss, Hawk"


	2. Hatred

I stared at the calm Hawk which was sitting on the couch right opposite of me. My hand was holding my trusty gun, which was aiming right at her head. I made sure she knew i wasn't playing around anymore. So i shot a few times around her, and at every bullet that was wasted, her gaze darkened with anger and confusion. Things i last saw when Roland was killed. I quickly reloaded, not taking my eyes of her. She might have a hold on me, but i was determined to end it, one way or the other. I stepped a little closer to her, and when i saw her actually relax on the couch, spreading her hands around her, i smiled. Even in this situation she was like this. Calm. As always. Her hold on me hadn't weakened at all. Quite the opposite really, since i couldn't look away from this wild beast.

"We have some things we should discuss, Hawk" i said, picking a nearby chair and sitting on it, so i was directly before the woman i loved so much.  
"Discuss away, Wraith. Whats with the name anyway ?" she laughed, one hand nearing her head, her delicate fingers went trough her flaming hair  
"This from a Hawk ? Hm... The locals gave it to me" i poured us a drink from the bottle that was standing on the table. I pointed at it with my gun. "Now tell me what you want" she drank it all away, and i did the exact same. She was the one who taught me to drink properly, so it made sense i would do the exact same thing as she. She smiled again, the fragile move on her lips made me want to taste them again, just like old times. "So direct, you really did changed Maya. Put the gun down, i mean no harm" i listened to her words, which i knew were sincere. As much as i hated her, i knew she would never do anything to harm me. And so i did what she told me. "Answer me. What do you want here ? Why now ?" i asked, desperately wanting to hear her reason for finding me. I made it clear when i was leaving Sanctuary that i never want to see any of them. And yet here she was, sitting in my living room, staring at me with those beautiful amber eyes that held nothing but passion and love. Things i desperately wanted to burn away from my life. "I already told you why i'm here" she said, knowing it would awoke anger in me. She knew me so well.

"That is not a reason" pouring another drink, i could slowly feel the first one having its effect on me. And i didn't cared. At least i will have the courage to face her. "Why not ? I missed you. I can see that you missed me as well" her eyes pierced mine, and i could see that look again. The look that was undressing me as we spoke. I loved when she looked at me like that. "You're wrong" i tried to counter, but i failed miserably since my voice gave me away. Betrayer. I went to the window in a desperate try to calm myself. Angry and horny, not the best combination. Even so when the subject of my hatred and excitement was sitting few meters away. "Am i know ? Was it not our picture you were looking at for hours ?" she teased me into oblivion, and i had enough of her games. I turned to her, and yelled loudly, not caring if it hurt her. "You made it clear that i don't belong to your world Lilith. It was you who ended this. Yet here you are, looking at me like all those times we made love ! Why ?!" if only looks could kill. Two persons would die, if it was possible. She, since i wanted her dead. And me, since i knew i couldn't live without her. "I made a mistake" she replied slowly, the desire and lust in her eyes suddenly faded away. Now, sadness and worry were present. "Mistake ? This _mistake _caused me nothing but pain and months without a proper sleep" i said with a slight laugh after i realized how stupid it sounded. I missed her, she missed me. Were this a romantic story, my lips would be on hers right now, and my hand would roam all over her perfect body. A lonely tear escaped my eye, and i had to turn my back to her, so she wouldn't see. Suddenly i felt her hand on my shoulder, and i shook violently, trying to still maintain in control over this delicate situation. "Don't touch me" i said harshly, but her hand was still there. I could feel it going lower and lower. "Maya..." she whispered my name, as if afraid. And then something in me broke down. Rage took over me completely. I turned, griped her neck, wanting desperately snap it open, but even enraged, i could still control myself a little. I slammed her to the nearest wall, and i was surprised she didn't defend herself. She was always ready for action, always the superior one. Now, she was in my mercy. "I said don't touch me !" i could feel my powers taking the better of me. I held her, ready to kill her. I was anxious for doing it. To end this chapter of my life.

Suddenly i remembered just who i was holding. I remembered everything we did together. Every kiss we exchanged, every moan, every touch, every kind word i have ever said to her. It was Lilith who showed me that not everything is black and white. And i snapped. And did something i knew i would regret till the end of times.

I kissed her.


	3. Pain

_**A/N - Both Lilith and Maya are a little OCC because i feel like sh*t and i'm not in mood to change that. If it bothers you, leave a hate review or whatever. +, sorry of the late update. **_

* * *

Her hands roamed through my whole body, desperately giving me the touch i forbid myself so long ago. My tongue danced with hers, in our private dance, our private battle for dominance. There was no time, no place, no purpose. Only emotions that she and i felt. My mind, that awful mind that protected me from every pain, both physical and mental, kept screaming at me to let go, but i couldn't. She felt so good, this moment felt so good that i couldn't bring myself to end this. Even thought i knew it would only bring me more pain and suffering. I was so weak, so pathetic. So... in love.

And now, those sudden emotions were gone. The kiss ended, and everything was back. There i was, standing so close to my former lover, i could feel her wild heartbeat next to my chest, and i was holding her tightly, my forehead resting next to hers, my eyes stared into hers, searching for answers, searching for anything that would explain the mixture of pain and lust. I felt the pain struck my head and my heart violently. I let out the tears i didn't even knew i was holding, and i let her go. Not knowing what would happen next.

I stepped back, my eyes still locked with hers, and i slowly whispered. "You once struck a dagger into my heart. You're doing it again. Does it please you to torment me this much ?" i ran a hand trough my hair, then whipping the tears that gathered on my face. My eyes drifted to the floor, unable to stare into those amber pools, or at the person wielding them. I heard her whisper. "Maya..." then i heard footsteps, and i went back again. I couldn't feel her near me.  
"Does it ? Why are you really here Lilith ? To finish me ? To prove that you can own anything or anyone you want ?" i looked at her, my eyes bloodied, my powers ready to slip again, i wanted her to feel my pain. With a sigh, she said. "I told you already" she had a small smile, her own tears streaming down her face. I shook my head, not believing she was trying this again. "Those words you spoke are nothing but lies" i said with anger, and my fists started to glow with power. She went closer to me, trying to calm me. "Maya what can i do to convince you ? What can i do to fix this ?" i raised my hand to stop her, my tattoos glowing, my eyes white with fury. "There is nothing you can do...The pain, my pain and my wounds you made are too deep to be ever fixed, by you, or by anyone" i stared at her, my inner demons trying to claw their way out of me, but somehow i kept them at bay, knowing very well what would happen if i didn't. "I love you...Maya please.." she did ? After all this, she still did ? Nonsense. I kept my emotions inside for so long, but now it was..unbearable. And her confession wasn't helping at all. "Enough..just shut up. Shut up" i said, gripping my head in pain, her words were hurting me like nothing before. Bullet or blade, nothing never hurt me this much. And she kept talking...and talking...never stopping. "You feel that i speak the truth Maya. You know how much i need you in my life, as much as you need me in yours-" and when i heard this, something in me snapped again. How dare she say these things to me ? I PhaseLocked her again, wanting to see her defenceless. I yelled, tears streamed down my face like there was no tomorrow. "THEN WHY ?! WHY DID YOU LET ME LEAVE ?! WHY DID YOU THROW ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE LIKE WE WERE NOTHING ?!" I held her there, and i could feel my control slipping again. I held her very tightly, but this time she acted. After a few seconds of silent sobs she blocked my attack, gently landing back on the floor."BECAUSE I WAS STUPID !" she yelled back at me, pain and sorrow evident in her voice.

After few seconds of just staring and crying, she decided to continue. "After the fight...After Roland's death, i felt guilty. Not only for letting him die, but because I've fallen in love with you. I spend my last night with you, rather that with him..I betrayed him" at this i chuckled, finally seeing how things between were back then. "And now, when you don't have him, i'm good enough for you, is that it ?" i said sarcastically, with a huge smirk even though the only thing i wanted right now was to cry myself to sleep. She shook her head almost instantly, covering her mouth with her hand, then whipping her tears from her face. "Goddess no...I told him several times that i loved him. That he was my reason for living, and yet i was lying to both him and myself Maya. Since i met you i couldn't keep my thoughts or mind clear. You were always with me, always there to help us. I never wanted this for us" she couldn't look at me, not anymore. Lilith was focused on the floor, her arms hugging her, as if wanting to provide some sort of comfort. It was her defence mechanism since i knew her. Protecting herself from outside, emotional harm. I focused on my memories with her, with all those smiles and kisses and touches we exchanged. It calmed me down. I had my powers in control again, though i didn't knew for how long. I was, still am, unstable when it comes to Lilith, and she very well knew that. If she tries to use it again, it might be the end of her. End of me, too.

Since i didn't said anything, Lilith continued. "Every day i tried to reassure myself that what i felt was nothing but a stupid crush. Crush that didn't mattered. Every day i woke up, afraid that maybe Jack somehow got to you, that maybe the bandits or those creatures got you. You have no idea how i felt when i moved Sanctuary...without you. I wanted to go after you, to make sure you're safe. But there was no way i could leave, and i hated that feeling of powerlessness. I felt blind. My emotions were always kept in check, but with you...i can't control myself" i noticed her broken voice, her eyes full of despair, her motions were lifeless. As if her life depended on this moment between us. Her words struck me hard, i kept thinking that maybe i overreacted back then. Her words left me paralyzed, and i didn't noticed when she came to me, her hand cupping my cheek, whipping away my tears. Her amber eyes pierced mine, and i felt my breath struck in my throat. There was nothing in the world right now, but us.

And well...we both knew that. And it didn't mattered, because the pain she was causing me, was totally worth it in the end.


	4. Need

_**A/N - I want to thank everyone for their support and for the waiting. This chapter is pure lemony, but its not very detailed and its quite short, since im not in the mood to describe it very thorough. It was quite hard to think of anything else that might happen between these two, so i guess im ending it here. **_

_**OR !**_

_**I had an idea last night when i wrote this. But i will need your approval to write it, since you will be the one who will read it. I had an idea where Maya and Lilith, (along with Tanis and Zed) will resurrect Angel using Eridium and the New-U Station.. Its just an idea, although i can make it into a story if you want. Just let me know in the reviews or send me a PM...Whatever suits you the most.**_

_**However you decide, im very glad you enjoyed Hawk vs Wraith, and i want to thank you for your support and everything..Thanks again :)**_

* * *

I don't know how, or why, but we ended up in my bedroom. I had Lilith in my embrace, her hands roamed through my whole body, touching all my sensitive spots. She knew exactly where to touch. How hard or soft. She knew exactly what her touch made with my mind. My body. I kissed her hungrily, savoring the sweet flavor of her lips and later her tongue. It was so long since i tasted them properly. It was so long since i touched my Siren sister like this. With hunger and need. Closing the doors behind me, i quickly smashed her on the wall, undressing her in the process. Those layers of clothing were more than uncomfortable at the moment. They were my obstacle. With them gone, i could ravish Lilith just the way i want. And she knew that, and maybe thought the same, since her hands eagerly worked on jeans and my black shirt. Feeling the need to taste her again, i went to her neck, my most favorite part of her body, and licked her wildly there. She moaned my name, and when i finally unbuttoned her jeans, i could actually smell just how wet and ready she was for me. Lilith was never the one for embarrassment, and she used to tell me that whenever she sees me, she's all wet and ready for me. Anytime. I smiled. Another thing we have in common.

Her hands gripped my hair as i licked her sensitive skin on her neck. My hand went lower, into her panties, and finally, FINALLY, i could feel just how wet and ready she was. She was moaning my name very loudly, and her nails were digging into my scalp. A pain i was willing to endure, since it was giving me so much pleasure. Her hands then finally managed to take off my shirt, and my breasts bounced freely, only to be gripped fiercely by Lilith. The sensation was great. It was too much for me to endure, and when she licked them, i could feel my release dangerously close. Enough of foreplay.

I went backwards, taking her with me by her hand. And suddenly she took the command. She thrown me on the bed, and then PhaseWalked right above me, grabbing my hands in the process and placing them above my head. She ordered me to stay in this position, and i was more than happy to oblige. I was pinned down, and i watched as she stripped the last layers of her clothes, and in the entire process she never took her eyes off me. When she was done, and when i saw those eternally beautiful breasts and her entire body, i moaned wildly, not being able to touch her the way i wanted. She had the utmost control over me, we both knew that. She lowered herself, placing a heated kiss on my lips. Her hands working on my clothes this time.

We were both clad in nothing at the moment. Finally. Our skin touched, and it sent shivers all across my body. Everything was forgotten and i felt like a princess again as she licked my breasts hungrily and i had my hands in her hair, forcing her to do more. To lick more. She laughed against my skin, surely feeling that i too was ready for her. Anytime. She went lower and lower, finally arriving at her final destination. Lilith wasted no more time and hungrily licked my wet core. This feeling was just too much. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation she was giving me. Both of our moans could be heard all across Eridium Blight, i was entirely sure of that. When she was done licking me, she kissed my lips and i felt my hand going lower to her body. I could feel myself on her tongue, it felt amazing. My fingers were playing their silent game, teasing her already too much sensitive clit, and she thrown her head backwards in the awe of pleasure and desire.

She done the same. She fiercely entered my wet caverns, and i did as well. We fingered each other furiously, like there was no tomorrow. Like this was our last moment. I kissed her hungrily, needing to again taste those velvet lips, and she very eagerly responded. My other hand played with her nipples, and her hand was in my hair, deepening the kiss. I hated to admit it, but it felt so good. Lilith could always make me feel this way, and right now, it felt just amazing. Our release came quite quickly, since our need and desire were too big for us to handle. She fell breathlessly right next to me, and i could finally look into those amber eyes without hate or pain. I gently caressed her face, looking deeply into those soft eyes which were now full of love and desire.

I loved Lilith, and she loved me. Our desire was something only we could understand. A pure Siren love. And i knew that whatever will happen next, Lilith will always be here. With me. In my heart and in my thoughts. No matter who stands between us, we will crush them. Such was our love.

* * *

_**This is my first story that i finished. I know it was an abrupt end and everything, but i just want to move on. Haws vs Wraith was great when i was playing Borderlands 2, but now idk.. I do hope you enjoyed. It means a lot that you waited so long, and i hope i didn't let you down. Let me know what you think about my little idea. THANKS and stay safe :P**_


End file.
